You Have Reached the Voicemail Of
by My Thyla My Captain
Summary: At first he thought talking to angels on phones was an absolute idiotic idea, especially when you're ticked at them and they're dead. But when it's all you have left in this screwed up world, what else can you do? Collection of voicemails to Cas.
1. Delete the Number

Got this idea while watching 7x02. Idk how, but it just happened.

_**CONTAINS SPOILERS! IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED SEASON 7, DO NOT READ!**_

Starts somewhere in the middle of the second episode, and goes throughout the season, so I should be updating every week or so.

WARNING: Do not own Supernatural (If I did, Team Free Will would not be in its current position) or the characters, but I do own this storyline.

Summary: At first he thought talking to angels on phones was an absolute idiotic idea. But when it's all you have left, what else can you do? Collection of voicemails to Cas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You Have Reached the Voicemail Of<strong>_

As Dean placed the dirty trenchcoat underneith the thick layer of weapons in the trunk, he slammed it shut, promising to forget about it for a long time. He promised himself he'd keep Sammy and Bobby safe, no matter what. But then again, when had anything gone right in his life?

He almost smiled at the irony; how for a split second, you could think that things were gonna get better, that you were gonna get through this. But, just how life always seems to be, it turns on you, crushing your dreams and everything in its path in an instant. He gritted his teeth and took out his cell phone from his pocket to check the time. Eight fifty-six. Hah. Almost been nine hours.

Loosing Cas wasn't as hard as he thought it would be - then again, when he broke down Sams wall and popped open Purgatory, went on a killing spree and proclaimed himself God, he wasn't exactly one of Dean's favorite people. Deep down, though, he couldn't help but feel that empty void. 'No.' Was all he thought angrily. 'He deserved it. After all he did, why do you feel guilty?'

'Perhaps if we'd worked faster, we could have stopped Cas.' his brighter self thought.

'No. He was never gonna change his mind.'

'Maybe we didn't work hard enough.'

'Yeah. And maybe the Apocalypse was a tour through Candy Land.'

'He was still your friend.'

'No.'

"Great." Dean muttered to himself. "I'm talking to myself. No. We don't need another nutcase around here." He looked toward Bobby's house - the only thing that he had even slightly realized as home - and saw the hunter getting a beer from the fridge through the kitchen window. He growled inwardly. Couldn't life give them a break, just fricken' once?

Dean stomped into the house, his boots thumping loudly as he took each angry step. He glanced at Sammy, who was sleeping on the couch silently. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, peering at its contents. Beer, beer, beer, beer, half-eaten sandwich from the liquor store down the street, eggs, beer, jerky, something in a container that used to resemble soup, and more beer. His stomach growled. He didn't know how he could be so hungry at a time like this. The second time it growled even louder, and he slammed the door. What he wouldn't give for a nice bacon cheese burger.

"You alright, son?" Bobby asked the restless hunter, who was filing through his pantry. Dean didn't answer the elder man at first. He didn't want him to know how much he was sucking inside, but he didn't want to lie. Then again, better to lie then to let another hope down.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna... I'm gonna go grab something to eat. Want anything?" Dean asked, already heading for the door. Bobby, sensing the Winchester simply needed to be alone, said he'd settle for whatever he got.

With that, the hunter was out and jumped into his beloved Impala. It was the one thing that no one could take from him, it seemed like. It had been trashed and crashed so many times, but Dean always found a way to bring it back to its beauty again. He fired up the engine, its roar comforting to his clouded mind, and he drove opposite to the way of the town, just needing to take a drive. He imagined happier times; Sam and him singing to the same songs over and over, smiling, before the angels had gotten involved. Or even after, when Sam wanted to go his seperate way, and he brought an innocent angel to a brothel. His hands gripped the wheel like vicegrips, his knuckles turning pale.

When had life gotten this jacked up?

He pulled off to the side of the road, ignoring his stomach that was groweling furiously at him. He took out his phone again, this time not to check the time, but to delete a number. He doesn't know the odd reason he kept the angels cell phone number, but he knew he didn't want it anymore. Quite frankly, he didn't want much to do with the angel. He opened his phone, scrolled through the menu's, and found the contact list. The phone beeped everytime he pressed the down arrow until he got to Cas' name. He was just about to delete the number when something stopped him. No matter how much he willed himself to erase the blasted number, he couldn't. He just needed to hear his voice...

'No! Delete the fricken' thing!'

'It's probably not even in service anymore.'

'Exactly! Then erase it!'

'Well, let me ju-'

'No. Just erase the number.'

He pushed the send button, pressed the phone to his ear, and heard the dialing tone.

'What a fricken strong will I have.'

After thirty seconds, the mechanical voice spoke up. "Hello. You have reached the voicemail of-" and then he heard the voice he thought he'd never hear again.

"I-I don't understand. Wh-why do you want me to say my name?" Dean's stomach rolled into knots. He remembered the angel, totally smashed on liquor. His voice didn't hold regret, nor anger, nor have that meniacle edge to it. It was the innocent angel that was his best friend; his brother. It was the voice that told him that everything was going to be alright, even though everyone knew it wasn't, yet hearing it was a comfort.

Suddenly, he wasn't so hungry anymore.

He heard the mechanical beeps as the angel pushed random buttons and almost missed the machine beep to signal the recording of a voicemail. Dean expected to hang up by this time, but he didn't. The words just seemed to flow from his mouth and couldn't stop. He cursed before he began. "Cas, you better not be fricken dead. Cuz' I swear, if you are, when we beat these Leviathans and save you I'm just gonna kill you again. That was some jacked up stuff you pulled, you know that? And don't give me that 'greater good' trash either. What you did was wrong, and I hope your suffering so fricken' bad over this.

"And Sam! Seriously, Cas? Sam? Do you know how broken his pinata is because of you now? I swear, if you were here right now, angel or no, I'd kick your butt. Do you know how screwed we are now? The Leviathans are doing God knows what with innocent randoms, and you just die? Couldn't you die like, oh I don't know, at a better time? We have no idea what we're fighting, Sam's marbles are dropped, Bobby and I are doing the best we can, and you're dead! Come on man! Can't just one thing go right, seriously?"

Dean paused, realizing he was yelling at someone who was dead, and hung up the phone. In doing so, he revved up the engine again, and drove to Bobby's.

* * *

><p>"So what'dja bring, idjit?" Bobby asked as he saw Dean walk through the door. He didn't know how, but he looked angrier than he did before.<p>

"Wasn't hungry." he replied lamely, his voice not matching his face. He then went into the fridge to grab a beer, and walked out of the kitchen to check on Sammy. The eldest man sighed.

"Glad you aren't, but I am."

* * *

><p>How was that?<p>

Please reply and read on!

~ILJA~


	2. Guilt

_**CONTAINS SPOILERS! IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED SEASON 7, DO NOT READ!**_

WARNING: Do not own Supernatural (If I did, Team Free Will would not be in its current position) or the characters, but I do own this storyline.

Summary: At first he thought talking to angels on phones was an absolute idiotic idea. But when it's all you have left, what else can you do? Collection of voicemails to Cas.

This one is set after the fourth episode, and before and during the fith episode.

* * *

><p>"The third witness..." No matter how hard Dean wished to forget about Osiris' words, he couldn't pull himself to do so. At the time it seemed so simple. Monster; kill it. But now as Dean looked back upon his decisions, he was doubting if it was that or he just really needed to kill something. He knew Sam said that she was a good person, monster, whatever. That she only killed to nurse her son back to health. But... but she was still a monster, and she would just kill in the future, like they all did. No one ever really changes, never.<p>

'What about Cas?'

'What about him?' he thought angrily. He growled in annoyance. Ever since Cas... Ever since the angel died, this stupid voice kept talking to him, like some freakin' stalker that wouldn't leave him alone, that kept saying things that... he would say.

'Cas changed.'

'Yeah, but look at where that made him end up.' He gripped the wheel of his baby tighter and Sam looked over to him with worry.

"You okay?" he asked, and Dean nearly forgot to reply, deep in thought with the voice.

"Yeah. Fine. Why?" he sniped, and Sam rolled his eyes to look out the passenger window. What had gotten his panties in a twist?

"Nothin', Dean. Just forget it." he muttered, watching as the sign indicating the city limits of Dodge slowly fade in the rear-view mirror of the Impala. Dean didn't reply, keepng this hard eyes on the asphalt road.

'You need to call Cas.' the voice murmured, and his knuckles popped. Sam slowly weaved his head back to look at his brother, who didn't even seem to notice he was alive next to him.

'And why on Earth would I do that?' he nearly yelled in his mind, his jaw so tight his teeth started to hurt. The rage was evident on Dean's face, but Sam didn't know how to react. In so, he kept silent.

'You're on edge, Dean. The call to Castiel made it easier, did it not?'

'No it didn't! It made me more-' he was cut mid-thought by his cell phone ringing. He somehow released his steel grip from the steering wheel, and retrieved the device from his pocket. 'We're gonna settle this later.' he thought, flipping open the phone without even reading the name.

"Hey Bobby, what'cha got?" Dean asked, his voice dark. Sam listened intently, for the volume on his phone was loud, so he could hear every word.

"Well, a whole lotta nothin' on the Leviathan thing, but I do gotta job for ya I think you'll like. Where are you?" he asked and Dean stomped on the excillerator. Sam clutched to his seat, not understanding why his brother was speeding.

"About fifty miles north'a Dodge." Dean muttered into the phone, his hands gripping the wheel even tighter.

"Well good, cuz' I think you'll like killing off'a few vamps..."

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry Dean..."<em>

_"Leave me alone!"_

_"I said stop!"_

_"I won't, I promise."_

_"They're so strong..."_

_"RUN!"_

Dean awoke that morning with a cold sweat, him lurtching foreward from his position on the bed, gasping for breath. It was official. He was going insane.

He reached over absently for the beer on the night stand, which ended up to be empty. 'Dang...' he thought, getting up to fetch another from the fridge. He didn't want to remember anything, just wanting to float into the sweet bliss only alchohol could conjure. He looked around the room and noticed Sam wasn't there. He eyed his phone, which lay quietly on the wooden table next to the lap top. One call wouldn't hurt...

"No..." Dean muttered, but walked toward the phone anyways. 'Delete the number. Delete the number! DELETE THE NUMBER!' his smarter self thought as he scrolled through the menus, finding the angels number highlighted.

'Shut up.' the stupider voice in his mind hissed, and the two voices went at it. Once again unable to press the 'delete' button, Dean pushed send. 'Ha ha.' the lighter voice giggled.

'Shut your cake hole, idiot.'

'Make me!'

'Do you-'

"You have reached the voicemail of..." the mechanical voice interrupted his bickering within himself, and Dean heard the drunken voice on the other end of the call. An odd feeling of calm spread over him as the phone beeped for the beginning of his message. He suddenly became ridgid again before speaking.

"Do you know how gay I feel right now?" he hissed into the device, making sure the door was locked and that Sam wouldn't be able to come in at an awkward moment. Then again, this entire situation was awkward. Dean walked over to the fridge and retrieved the liquor and a glass cup.

"I mean seriously. I would get it if I was dreaming we were on a hunt and you were in in but come on! You were just there. But so was Sammy. And..." Dean's eyes trailed to deadbolted door. He then placed the phone to his ear by propping it up with his shoulder. He opened the beer's metal cap with a metallic _click_ and poured the cold liquid into the transparent glass. He then raised the glass to his lips and swallowed. He enjoyed the feeling as the liquid cascaded down his suddenly partched throat. He cleared it before beginning again.

"And those were the people I feel guilty about. And trust me, I don't feel guilty about you." He began to fill his cup again. "And besides, it was just you dying. Or, well, you exploding in the water. Anyways, I've been dreaming about you, Sammy, and... Why am I freaked to talk to a fricken' machine? And Amy. Yeah, it seemed smart at the time to kill her but... eh, man I'm not sure anymore. Yeah, I know she was gonna kill again, cuz they all do. Can't stop being who you are..." Dean trailed off, watching the white foam rise to the top of the glass. He chugged every last drop of liquor into his mouth and shook his head.

"A'course you know that. Look at where you ended up. You screwed yourself Cas. I mean, I would have helped you. Why didn't you just ask? I mean seriously! Crowley we could handle, but you to? You we're like a brother to me man! We would have faced it and moved on! But no, whenever you think we can't do something, oh mighty 'Angel of the Lord', you think that you can do it by yourself! We faced the fricken' Devil, and you don't think we could battle up against some fricken' angel on a sugar rush? And then Sammy's wall. Really, you just decided to screw us over a thousand times." Dean was becoming furious again.

"And then goin' on the killing spree; what did that help, you idiot? No, gotta come back to us because you know we're stupid enough to help. No. We only did it to save the world, not save your sorry tail." all but forgetting the glass, he chugged the beer straight from the bottle. "Maybe you were sorry Cas, but we all know it was just because you were lossing your grip on power and didn't want to explode. No, then you just gotta turn into some fricken unkillable monster! Thanks Cas! Thank you very much!" Dean looked disappointingly down at his now empty beer bottle. He sighed.

"Really wish you were here... So I could kick your butt." he muttered as the sun began to escape through the motel windows. He then hung up the phone and turned on the laptop. From there, he unbolted the door and went to get another beer from the fridge. He thought of Sam loosing his marbles, Bobby's house burning into nothing, and Cas turning into a monster. He opened the beer, and took a long gulp.

"At least I still have the Impala."

* * *

><p>How was that?<p>

Please read on and review!

~ILJA~


	3. Fatal

_**CONTAINS SPOILERS! IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED SEASON 7, DO NOT READ!**_

**_WARNING:_** Do not own Supernatural (If I did, Team Free Will would not be in its current position) or the characters, but I do own this storyline.

_**Summary:** _At first he thought talking to angels on phones was an absolute idiotic idea. But when it's all you have left, what else can you do? Collection of voicemails to Cas.

I was eating a cheese and bean burrito (Cuz I always seem to get inspiration from eating Mexican food) and then this hit me! And in so, I had to write it down.

Okie dokie, am I the only one who thinks the Leviathans are lame? The way Misha played it, they seemed so evil and awesome. But after #9... Really? A bib and an evil sandwich? (Not to mention the leaders name. Dick? Really? Could it get any lamer?) I did kinda like the evil sandwich and the humor (You don't shoot Bambi... You shoot Bambi's mother.) but when I saw what they did to Bobby I was like "NOOOOO! FIRST CAS AND NOW THIS? DANG YOU GAMBLE!"

Sorry about that.

And now into Death's Door... Was I the only one who cried? Like... bawling and screamed,"BOBBY!"

This is in eppie #9 and going into #10.

* * *

><p>He was told to change phones periodically and swiftly. He was told this, and he knew this. And in so, he did.<p>

Just not the phone with Cas' number on it.

He was getting agrivated at how weak his mind was getting. Yeah, having a gut full'a Leviathan whatever is not enough, but he also had to worry about his jacked up life in general. Not to mention he let the secret slip; he did care about the stupid angel that betrayed them.

They were outside LeviaCorp at the moment and they waited inside of the van to detect any movement. They waited for what felt like forever with nothing to do but wait.

When Sam and Bobby though Dean was sound asleep, they talked about things that they couldn't when Dean was around (And more importantly, awake). Unfortunately, Dean was awake, simply acting the part.

"Like ever since my head broke..." Dean winced, trying to sleep and to not hear this converastion at all but his curiosity kept him alert. "And... When we lost Cas..." At that moment, Dean wanted to spring up and tell them he was alright and not to worry about them. Of course, they would never listen.

"Do you ever think that maybe he's going through the same motions, but's just a different Dean?" There was a short pause before Bobby spoke, but Dean couldn't hear him.

'Perhaps he's right...' he thought, feeling the knowing device in his pocket while keeping his fascade of sleep. His hand itched to call, but he held himself back. 'Later...'

* * *

><p>Organs.<p>

He couldn't believe the guy had the audacity to even ask that!

Bobby was gonna be fine, like he always was.

_'Perhaps not. You don't have Cas an-'_

"Shut up!" he growled maliciously under his breath. This was the last instance he wanted to think about Cas. About loosing Cas. About loosing Bobby...

No! Bobby was going to be alright. They were gonna beat the big bad's, like they always do. They would always get the girl and ride magically into the sunset, like those awesome old cowboy movies. Except their horse would be the Impalla (Don't get him started on that.) and the girl would be Cas. And instead of kissing the girl, he'd be kicking the 'Angel of the Lord's' butt all across America until he felt satisfied (Which was probably never.).

_'Call Cas.'_

"No! What part of that are you not getting! I'm not gonna call that stupid angel!" Only then did he notice he said that out loud as a male nurse looked over to him. Dean glared at the freakishly tall nurse until he felt uncomfortable and walked away. Yeah, he'd seen that look before. 'Hm... Talking to himself. STRAIGHT TO THE PSYCH WARD, DOC, AND FAST!'

He was gonna live. Bobby was gonna live. And no, he wasn't going crazy, no matter what the doctors thought. No matter what the doctors said, Bobby was gonna pull through this. Dean wasn't about to loose someone else. Not to some idiot monster with a bullet in his head. Bobby had made comebacks before and he was gonna do it again. He wasn't gonna loose him like he lost Cas.

No. He refused to let someone else he cared about die.

'No wings on the pavement... No flash'a light... Don't mean your dead, right Cas?' he thought internally, so mentally screwed at the moment he was amazed he was still upright. Deep in his heart he wished the angel were still there, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and telling everyone everything was going to be okay. He wished he were still there, not all hyped on power. Just the good Cas. The righteous Cas. The one who stared at strippers like a lost boy and ate hamburgers like no body's business. He wished that angel were here.

Unfortunately, he still had hope that Castiel was somewhere, drinking a liquor store.

'Call!'

He wondered silently were the opposing voice in his head had gone to as he snatched the phone from his pocket. He really wished it were there to stop him, but then again, when had it been sucsessful? He sighed as he scrolled through the menu without a fight and heard the painful voice as the dialing tone finished. He didn't know why he was being so emotional!

The ring for him to start had rung a good minute before he was able to speak again, his words seemingly caught in his throat. He knew it was wrong to hope. I only led to suffering in the end. But still, if anyone could save Bobby...

"If your alive..." he was able to choke out, looking into the room where Bobby was in a comatose state. Mr. Comatose... "Fix him..."

With that he hung up the phone, and walked to the only father figure he had left in his life.

* * *

><p>As he heard Bobby's heart flatline, his heart stopped as well. They were quickly shoved out of the room, Sam and Dean, as doctors worked quickly to revive his stunted heartbeat. Dean could only stand there, hoping; praying, for once. The longer Bobby's heart stopped beating, the darker his mind was getting, realizing how futile it was to talk to stupid angels on cell phones. To ones who were dead.<p>

Because he had to face it sooner or later.

Cas and Bobby were dead, and they were on heavens good side. Doubtful God was gonna help. No way they were gonna trust a demon.

And in that instant, Dean Winchester lost the closest friend - a brother - he ever had, and the man who was his fatherly figure in one fatal swoop.

Where was the nurse with the psych ward when you need him?

* * *

><p>How was that?<p>

Please read on and review. I might go back onto eppies I missed.

~ILJA~


End file.
